If you need someone to listen
by ThievishDemeanor
Summary: When Zero runs off from Ichijo's birthday party, Yuki turns down a dance with Aido to follow him. But what if she doesn't find him? What if Aido finds her instead? Just a one shot, but if I get positive feedback I would consider making it into a longer story. AidoXYuki


_Before you read the one shot, I just want to say it's been forever since I published and I wanted to get some idea of whether anybody would be interested in reading more of this particular pairing, written in this way. I deliberately left out his name until halfway through, just to keep a little mystery, but then I realised I was going to including the pairing in the summary anyway, but never mind. Please give me your input, and I can take constructive criticism. Lastly:_

 _DISCLAIMER! I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of the diverse set of characters associated with Vampire Knight._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

They sat side by side at the edge of the pond in the academy grounds, staring at the water as it rippled gently from the slow breeze, the reflection of the moon becoming distorted then clear again and again in a disorganised cycle.

"-he's just so difficult to figure out sometimes, I know he has a lot to deal with, but I'm trying my best to help...and then don't even get me started on Kaname. It's as though he's constantly making attempts just to provoke Zero. It's just too much. They are both important to me, I just wish they would leave each other alone" She sighed softly, tossing a small pebble into the water, causing a series of small rings to ripple outward. The male, sitting beside her, was no longer watching the water and its reflections, he was intently watching as Yuki spoke "I really want to thank you, though. Nobody ever takes the time to listen to me, other than Sayori, but I can't really speak about vampires when it comes to her. I just...sometimes I feel so alone..." Yuki's voice began to shake, looking at her, it was clear she was fighting an onset of tears, but this was one fight she wasn't winning anytime soon...

"Woah, hold on" He was caught a little off guard by this, but could hardly just sit by and let a girl cry, could he? "I know I can be somewhat irritating, and I might have given off the impression I don't like you, but you do know that isn't true right? If you need someone to listen, you know where to find me, Yuki" as he finished speaking, he instinctively placed his hand over hers in a reassuring manner. The contact startled Yuki, who immediately pulled her hand away, turning in the same moment to look at him. Instantly, their eyes locked and neither one could look away. The small brunette studied the male, his cool blue eyes, his messy blonde hair, pale yet flawless complexion. It was as though this was the first time she had looked at him, really looked at him. Neither of them were consciously aware that the distance between them was closing slowly until their lips had locked and the eye contact was broken, only because they had each closed their eyes.

It was not the passionate kind of kiss you read about in books or saw in films, it was simple, and had felt like the most natural thing in the world, and although it had only lasted a moment or two, it had felt much longer. Yuki drew back and blinked once, slowly, before looking off to the side, pursing her lips briefly before she spoke

"Aidou..." she began, her cheeks flushed "I'm sorry, that was..."

"N-No I ...shouldn't have done that..." the blonde ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. He slowly rose to his feet "Forgive me. I think it's best if I return to the party, everyone will begin to wonder where I am, they'll worry I'm being a nuisance somewhere..."

"Yeah..." Yuki gave a small nod of the head, avoiding eye contact "that sounds like a good idea." The butterflies in her stomach were going wild, she was struggling to keep her composure. Aidou stood up, he extended a hand to Yuki, his other was pushed into his trouser pocket. How did he appear so cool and collected, really?

"Can I help you up, or would you rather stay a while longer?" He had asked, already believing he knew what her answer would be, but Aidou felt he ought to be polite and offer some help anyway.

"I think I'm going to stay" Yuki smiled shyly at the young vampire looking down at her, before turning her attention back to the rippling water "Thank you, though."

Aidou gave a nod and turned on his heel, setting off in the direction of the night dorm, pausing momentarily and throwing a brief glance back over his shoulder at Yuki, before continuing on his way.

"Perhaps I **will** get that dance...eventually" He lifted his gaze to the sky as he walked, fighting back a smirk.

Yuki bit her lip gently, making sense of what had just occurred. She felt her heart beating fast, as though it were about to burst through her rib cage. There was a lot of uncertainty surrounding her recently, but one thing was for sure; whatever had just happened, she had enjoyed it, and now she wanted more...


End file.
